Pyron vs. Gogeta
Description Two incredibly powerful beings duke it out on this Death Battle! Who will win? Let's find out... Interlude Wiz: What do you think of when people say powerful? Boomstick: I'd choose Gogeta, and that guy who can wear planets as rings... Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wiz. Boomstick: It's our job to find out who would win in a Death Battle! Pyron (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPxduPeen8U) Wiz: Pyron originated from Hellstorm, a alien planet far from Earth... Boomstick: Pyron had evolved for 200 millions years, now he was a massive cosmic being who could grow larger than a galaxy, wear planets as rings, travel as fast as light and to top it off, is made out of energy. Wiz: That's all true! Except we wont allow him to grow any further due to ring constraints and power constraints. Boomstick: Do you know the best thing about being made out of energy? It's how you are fucking impervious to physical attacks! Wiz: That is also true, Pyron has superpowers that allow him to be a incredibly versatile being, such as Cosmic Awareness, a power which allows you to sense events across space, or of course, energy projection, it does what's on the can. Boomstick: Pyron can also teleport and manipulate gravity, absorb energy and transmute matter. Wiz: Despite all these powerful abilities, he does have some weaknesses, such as his arrogance or that due to him being energy, he can be eaten. Boomstick: He also has energy like sunlight around him, while this can help him, it can also empower people who can absorb the energy. Wiz: Despite this, not many people can stand the to the Galactus of Capcom... "If your power were equal to your spirit, you would be most formidable." Gogeta Boomstick: What do you get when you fuse to of the most powerful fighters in the universe? Wiz:You get Gogeta, the most powerful being to ever grace the Dragon Ball universe! (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQAfdeffrvM) Boomstick: Gogeta is the combination of Vegeta and Goku, having both there attacks and power multiplied! Wiz: As said, Gogeta has a a lot of techniques, such as... * Kamehameha * Final Flash * Galick Gun * Dragon Fist * Solar Flare * Spirit Bomb * Big Bang Attack * Final Shine * Instant Transmission * Kienzan * Big Bang Kamehameha * Kaioken Boomstick: Of course, this also comes with awesome power. Wiz: Gogeta can overpower Omega Shenron, who is stronger than Beerus who can casually destroy Solar Systems. Boomstick: Gogeta can also go SSJ 1, 2,3 and even 4! Wiz: This power also comes with downsides, he is arrogant and apart from Super Janemba, has never took a opponent seriously. Boomstick: He also can only stay fused for 30 minut-''' Wiz: But we're not including that because if the diffuse it will be a instant win for Pyron and, of course being fair. '''Boomstick: But not many can fight the vest wearing fused saiyan known as Gogeta... 'Is that all you've got!' Fight (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0fqMYiJO0o) Pyron appears looking onto the Earth, he charges up a ball of energy, and fires it onto Earth. It is seen exploding when it touches the crust, wiping out all of the life on the planet immediately. Goku: WHAT?! Vegeta: K...Kakarot, we need to fuse to fight that! They begin the Fusion Dance, a bright light shines out of the Earth. Gogeta appears out of the shining light. Gogeta: I'll make you pay! Gogeta travels out of the atmosphere in seconds, meeting Pyron. ( cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMv-X7JofZ8) Pyron: Is this the cavalry? I am not impressed... Gogeta: I could say the same for you, Firelord. Pyron: Enjoy your last moments. You will soon not be able to... Gogeta: We'll see about that! FIGHT! Gogeta attempts to punch Pyron, burning his hand instantly, Pyron grabs his arm and throws him into the Sun. Pyron fires a energy beam into the star, causing it to explode instantly. Pyron: Fool... Gogeta emerges out of the explosion, now a Super Saiyan Four. Gogeta; I will make you pay! Pyron: Ha! Gogeta fires a Big Bang Kamehameha at Pyron, blasting him into Mars, Pyron destroys the red planet and then fires a large energy blast to Gogeta, just as it was about to hit, Gogeta used instant transmission to get out of the way. Gogeta: Kaioken times 20! He appeared behind Pyron and fired a Galick Gun at his back. Pyron: AUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gogeta was breathing harshly, he was nearly out of breath, just as he prepared to fly away Pyron appeared right next to him and punched him half a light year away, he then teleported where he was going to stop and fired a energy beam straight towards Gogeta, but Gogeta had been expecting this and he fired a Full Power Kamehameha at the energy beam. Both beams fought against each other, one red and one gold, Pyrons energy beam started to push against Gogetas Kamehameha until it was almost hitting Gogeta. Gogeta: No! Gogeta transformed into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan turning the beam bright blue and pushing against Pyrons energy blast until it hit Pyron. Gogeta took no time flying up to Pyron and firing a barrage of Big Bang Attacks like a machine gun, he thin prepared a Final Flash. Pyron: Impressive...but you are still no match for Py-'' Gogeta: Final Flash! The Final Flash hit Pyron with the power to destroy multiple nebulae, shockingly Pyron knocked the blast away. Gogeta:What? Gogeta: I have one last chance...I need to prepare a Spirit Bomb. Just as Pyron was about to blitz Gogeta he said. Gogeta:Wait...don't you want to fight me at my best? If you do then allow me to gather up energy... Pyron: ''Very well then, a few minutes, no more! Gogeta: Thank you...'Everyone please! Give me your energy...' After some time, Pyron grew impatient. Pyron: Enough! Fight me now! Gogeta: I'm done! Gogeta absorbed the Universal Spirit Bomb through his body and then charged Dragon Fist. Gogeta: DRAGON FIIIIIIIISTTTTT!! Pyron: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A explosion shined throughout the galaxy, making every being n the galaxy aware of its presence. When the explosion cleared Gogeta was shown in base form. Gogeta: That's...it...whew... He heard noise behind him. Gogeta: No... Pyron:Haha! Fool! He shoved his hand through his back, grabbing his spinal cord and ripping it out. Pyron: I AM GOD! Pyron fired a full powered energy beam, vaporizing half the galaxy and Gogeta's body. Pyron: Are you the best your pitiful universe has to offer? Conquering this place will take no effort. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!! Conclusion Boomstick: That was awesome....and slightly depressing. Wiz: While Gogeta has more techniques, Pyron trumps him on everything else. Boomstick: Pyron travelled to the Earth in three years from a range of 46 billion light years, to travel this far in such a short amount of time would of made him travel at 4600046291992644000 meters per second. This divided by the speed of light yields: 15344102792.58140643418054 or fifteen billion, three hundred forty-four million, one hundred two thousand, seven hundred ninety-two times the speed of light, in short, FUCKING FAST! Wiz: Gogeta, while flying faster than light according to powerscaling, did never come close to a fraction of this speed. Boomstick: Pyron can also fight just as fast, if not faster than he travels, not to mention he has been said to be to pick up FUCKING STARS and destroy nebulae easily, while Gogeta at SSJGSS only lifts 800,000,000 tons, not nearly as much as even a country. Wiz: Gogeta had no way to counter Pyrons immunity against physical attacks or nigh limitless regeneration either. Boomstick: Pyron also has more experience and intellect. Remember this guy has been fighting for 200 million years and was able to create complex machines instantly. Wiz: To compare... STRENGTH Pyron: Stellar+ Gogeta: Around 800,000,000 tons. SPEED Pyron: 15344102792.58140643418054 times the speed of light Gogeta: 1000s x speed of light DESTRUCTIVE CAPABILITY Pyron: Dwarf Galaxy+ Gogeta: Multi-Solar System+ DURABILITY Pyron: Dwarf Galaxy+ Gogeta: Multi-Solar System+ Boomstick: It seems like Gogeta cannot keep up in this fight... The winner is Pyron... NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! No hope. No mercy. The universe you knew is nothing but a memory and I have no intention of leaving anyone alive to honor it... Trivia * This is SpiralingEcho's first fight Category:SpiralingEcho Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Pikatoo Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card